Unforgettable Firsts
by lindsrice
Summary: Edward and Bella start a new life together in DC. They make friends with another young couple, Jasper and Alice. After a short time, they become great friends...
1. Bella, first time for everything

**Stephenie Meyer owns these characters... I just wanted to play a bit. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Twilight and everything here is fictional.**

**Thank you to all of those who pre-read and gave me great feedback and encouraged me to put myself out there. I don't know if more will come from me, but this was fun. **

Bella's POV

Packing up and moving away from home with the love of my life is exciting yet nerve racking. We are starting a new life together in DC. Growing up in a small town in Indiana to this will take some getting used to. Edward, my high school sweetheart, is taking a job with an ad agency and is expected to be there by the first of November. That gives us 4 days to finish and make the drive.

"I can't believe we are moving to DC to start a new life together."

"It doesn't seem real. I'm still in awe that one of the largest firms would want me to run the art department." Edward remarks

"I can, you're great at what you do, and your employees love you. You have an eye for talent, they'll be lucky to have you as their mentor."

"I hope. My mentors were wonderful, and gave me the foundation to get to where we're headed today."

We pack the Volvo up, say bye to our parents and head east. The turnpike is boring, so we talk about what we'll do our first weekend in our new city. After making the drive a few times, we know the boring drive by heart. Knowing we had a little time to spare and Edwards love for music, we decided taking a few extra hours and stop at the Rock –n- Roll Hall of Fame in Cleveland. The main exhibit was showing all of the nominees up for induction this year. After leaving the Hall, we hopped back on the turnpike and continued our uneventful drive to D.C. As we approached the city, we started talking and getting excited about our new adventure together.

"I want to see the Monument."

"Of course you do, it looks like a large penis." Edward quips.

"What would you rather do, Mr. big shot art director?"

"Perhaps stay in bed all day Friday. Walk around the neighborhood, stop and eat in a café. And Sunday, unpack… naked," laughs Edward.

Friday goes as planned; we stay in bed all day, order Chinese food from down the street. When we break to eat, I put on his boxer briefs and button up shirt; he joins me in just his briefs. Before we know it, we have had a couple of bottles of wine and our inhabitations take us places we've never dare to go.

Before I know it, Edward has me pressed against the wall in our tiny kitchen. I can feel his manhood and know exactly what is on his mind. I couldn't get him close enough to me, so I grabbed him pulling him into me with some force, turning him so I could be lifted to the counter top. He had other ideas, he pulled free putting some distance between our bodies and worked to get the few buttons left on his shirt undone. While he is worked on getting me out of his shirt, I ran my hands through his gorgeous bronze hair, giving it a slight tug so he would at me with his piercing green eyes. I could see the desire and urgency to continue in the direction we were headed.

Once he had my shirt off, he stepped back to take in what he claims is the most beautiful view he'd ever seen. After a few seconds, I grab his hands, pulling him to me and placed them on the waist band of the last remaining article of clothing, his boxer briefs. I can feel him growing harder when he separated my legs and pushed his hips into mine. . I beg for him to let me remove his boxers so I can have him inside of me. He continues to deny me my desire by teasing my nipples and tugging on the bars with his teeth. I remember the day the day I decided on a whim to get them pierced. He went with me thinking I would chicken out at the last minute. Seeing the shock on his face as the piercer clinched my nipple with the clamp was almost priceless. The pain wasn't nearly as intense as I had thought it would be. After they were done, he couldn't wait for his turn to play with them. I plead with him for more with the moans I was making while he teased my left nipple with his teeth and the other with his fingers, giving it a slight tug. I am unable to stand him withholding what I've already had 3 times today. I pleaded with him to remove his boxers so I could have access to his cock. Once removed, I took my turn at staring at his perfect body, defined abs, arms and his tattoos. His tattoos are what first got my attention. I am a sucker for a man with ink, especially a sleeve. His sleeve started out with just a band, but expanded to include one from all of the countries he visited in his travels. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him and his manhood closer to my center.

At first, our movements are slow paced, but once we feel our orgasms coming on, we pick up the pace, slamming our hip hips together. As he brought me to climax, I grabbed his hair and letting out a scream of pure pleasure. He quickly followed suit and pulls out just in time to shower my stomach After the mind blowing love making session, I need to be held, so I grabbed him, pulling him close, all the while, he'd peppered my neck, face and lips with kisses. We decided a shower was needed for each of us, after the frenzied love making.

As the evening continues, we couldn't put the unpacking off anymore, some of the more important items might be a great idea to put away. Edward doesn't want to leave it all for me to do once he starts work. We make sure we had our bed set up as soon as we got in, knowing we'd be tired. We climb in, giving each other a kiss before falling into a deep sleep.

Saturday morning comes too quickly. Before I know it, we are up, showering again and starting our day. We already decided that we'd see what was in our new neighborhood. With both of us being athletic, we decide running the neighborhood might be our best bet. Tying up our sneakers, we make our way to the sidewalk almost running over another couple. Stopping to apologize, we find out they are our neighbors. Edward and I opt not to go for our run, but join Alice and Jasper for breakfast at a café around the corner. Alice is a petit woman with jet black hair, very attractive and outspoken. Jasper was handsome – longer blond hair, but no Edward. He was very quiet and almost had a calming effect. We both agreed that this is a couple we'd love to get to know better, they were very grounded, being locals they could give us some insight to the area.

"I'm so sorry we almost ran the two of you over." stated Edward

"No worries" answered Jasper with more of a southern draw than you would typically find in DC.

I chimed in, "Hi, I'm Bella and this is boyfriend, Edward.

They introduced themselves as Alice and Jasper.

"We just moved here from Indiana, and are looking to get to know the area."

Alice face lights up. "I know exactly what to do around here. I can point you to all of the local hot spots and those to avoid, especially if you are looking for deals. Some places have a tendency to mark up prices."

We talk for hours and instantly make a connection. Alice informs me of the best places to go shopping and where deals are found. Edward and Jasper talk sports, sports, and more sports. Before we know it, we waste the entire morning, but enjoy every minute. We made plans to do this on a regular basis. Alice and I talked about life, work and our plans for the upcoming weekends. Edward and Jasper hardly strayed from sports. Occasionally, Alice and I would hear them discuss going out for beers and maybe taking in a show at a local "club."

xxxxxxxxxxx

As time goes by, we make friends with other couples. People from Edward's agency, but we always end up with Alice and Jasper. A typical weekend includes a meal with them or venture around the city. They have lived here for 5 years and know a lot of the local dives. We developed a good relationship with some of the owners and bartenders at a couple of the bars in our neighborhood. As soon as we'd walk in, they fix us each our usual. I enjoy a strong crown and coke, while Edward and Jasper usually drink a Guinness after their first round of Irish Car Bombs. Alice likes the girly drinks, vodka cranberry.

We walked into one of our favorite bars on a Friday night and see Jacob, our bartender behind the bar.

"Hey guys." Yells Jacob over the music

"The usual Jake, and keep them coming." Shouts Jasper

"The first rounds on me." Edward pipes in "And don't forget the car bombs."

Alice looks at me with a disgusted look on her face. "Looks like we'll be dragging their asses home tonight."

"We could always leave them here and find our own way back to the apartment."

"Do you know how mad they'd be? But at least we wouldn't have to worry about them fumbling around to get some ass." Laughs Alice

The longer we hang out with them, the more we find out about them. They open up to us about their relationship and how they met at a surprise party for a mutual female friend. It shocks us to hear that both had dated her but didn't know of each other.

"She was beautiful, confident and someone I couldn't resist." Alice tells us.

Jasper pipes in "She was gorgeous. I knew of her past, but never would have guessed after meeting Alice that she was the one that broke Quinn's heart."

"She was my first. It was an amazing experience. Since then, no other woman has compared. Jasper knows I still am into women and that I'll flirt. So far, I haven't brought another woman home."

Instantly, questions come to mind that I would love to ask, but am worried that Edward would question my reasons for asking. I have always wondered what it would be like to be with a woman, and now I have a close friend I can ask. I had my chance while in college to experiment, and regret not taking them. I'd had kissed women in the past, and enjoyed every moment. In my mind, I would imagine a woman would know what and how to please her partner. They know what they like and could bring those same actions to pleasure their woman.

Later that night, after tossing and turning for a few hours, I wake Edward up to talk about what we had heard from them earlier.

"Edward. Edward. Are you awake?"

"Huh? What? A groggy Edward answers.

"What is it Bella? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just want to talk about the revelation Alice shared with us tonight. I didn't know she was into women.

"Might explain how she goes out of her way to brush up against me or touch my hand or face. I notice she'll be staring at me, and will look away once I catch her."

"You think she's attracted to you?" questions Edward.

"Maybe. Would it be so wrong to think she might be? It's flattering that someone so gorgeous might want someone like me."

"I think you're reading into all of this Bella. She's bi-sexual, doesn't mean she's into all women. You're not, so drop it."

Edward falls back asleep as I lay there wondering, almost wishing she would want me. How could I get her to answer my questions without being to nosy or seem like I want her to come on to me, which I think I do. The thought excites me, my heart rate rises, leaving me laying next to Edward with my mind racing with the possibility that she might want me. I've always found women to be attractive and curious about what it would be like to be with one. I've kissed a few in my college days as a dare, but nothing to the extent that would lead to anything. As my mind continued to race, I have all of these questions I want to ask Alice, but would never have the guts to do so. How did you know you were into women? Was it awkward your first time? Where did you meet her? How many women have you been with? Would you ever be with another woman again now that you have Jasper? Would you want me? If so why? I'm so plain.

Even after seeing them again time after time, my mind continued to wonder and come up with more questions. I know she caught me staring off into space a couple of times while my head was racing.

xxxxxxxxx

For Edward's birthday, we do something different, get him drunk and take him to a strip club. I have never been to one, and thought it would be fun. I wanted to see what the big deal for men to spend as much money as they do there. Plus, I had heard rumors that many of the dancers are also bi-sexual, which I know Alice would enjoy. Maybe she'd find someone she'd want to take home with her and Jasper. I had mentioned to Edward that I found it flattering that a gorgeous woman might want ME, someone so plain. I don't know if he's ever noticed how I've commented on other women's beauty or how attractive they are. 

I've had dreams where I was engaged in a passionate love making session with a woman before. More recently, after Alice's revelation, she's been showing up more and more in my dreams. The idea of being with her excites me. While Edward worked later in the evenings, I would take advantage of pleasuring myself and using my imagination that it was a woman who I was with.

We pre-party at home since Jasper warns that the drinks are expensive. After a few Jaeger bombs, we get in the cab and head over to one of the nicer clubs in the area. The club was not what I was expecting, clean a little more upscale then what you normally see in movies. The bar was nicely lit, the selection of beer and alcohol was top quality and a good price. The stage had a pole in the middle, of course and had a good number of chairs around it. Other areas had seats that were great for personal lap dances. It also had a private room for big spenders and a body guard to protect the girls from anyone who touched. There were some dark areas to hide out in if you didn't want to be out in the middle of the action. The dancers were absolutely gorgeous. Alice and I get in for free, which means one extra drink for us. I notice Alice eying the prettiest girl in the place.

"So Alice, are you going to get a lap dance from her?"

"Probably, but I'd rather have a dance from you." She randomly throws out there.

I laugh nervously, "But Alice, you've seen me dance and it's not pretty. I'll make a fool out of myself."

"Let me buy you a dance so you can see what you're supposed to do and then you can give me one." She said smiling ear to ear.

I object at first, but knowing this might be my chance to get some personal contact with a half naked woman, I agree, with much hesitation. I know Edward would be shocked I agreed to something like this.

She calls over the girl she was eying earlier. Hands her some money and tells me to relax and enjoy. How am I supposed to relax, Edward will be watching, which excites me. The DJ puts on Prince's Pussy Control and I chuckle. Out of all the songs, he picks this one.

I've seen the guys get lap dances, but mine is nothing like theirs. She straddles me, and pulls my face into her breasts as she grinds up against me. The friction makes me want more. I know touching isn't allowed, I just can't help myself, so I grab her ass pulling her into me. She responds with a moan. I glance over, to see Edward's reaction and his jaw is hanging open. Jasper has an idea of what's going on and gives Edward a slap on the back. Next, I glance at Alice who gives me a wink, with a knowing look on her face.

"Hey Edward, looks like your girl is having some fun with the dancers." Jokes Jasper

Still in awe, Edward shakes his head in agreement and gets a few words out, "wow, that's hot. I never thought I'd see my Bella do anything like this."

Jasper smiles and says "It's a huge turn on for me. I always hope Alice might bring one of the dancers home with us. Hasn't happened yet."

"I'm still … I can't believe … wow." Edward says between sips of beer.

Jokingly, Jasper throws out there "Looks like you might get some extra excitement in your bed tonight."

Once the song ends, Alice grabs my hand and pulls me to a dark area in the bar and tells me it is her turn now. My mind starts racing with what ifs. I know Edward was occupied with a dance Jasper bought him. She sits down pulling me onto her lap grabbing my ass to pull me closer. She tells me that she has wanted this since the first day she saw me.

"Alice, I'm not sure what…" and before I finish my sentence her lips crash onto mine. It is passionate, gentle yet full of lust and desire. Her lips are soft. As the kiss grows deeper, she pulls me into her more. My desire to continue and go farther is unleashed. I can't believe this is happening, and here, in front of all these people.

She pulls away with a smirk on her face and pulls my face down and whispers into my ear, "looks like we have an audience." as she nods towards Jasper and Edward. I turn to look and I can tell Edward can't believe his eyes while Jasper stands there knowing. I can't help but smile at both of them while Alice has both of her hands on my ass. I turn back around and whisper to Alice, "I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt about this happening. I never thought you'd pick me." Our lips meet again with more force and passion then before.

"Looks like Alice found someone more interesting than the dancers." Laughs Jasper

Edward still in shock looks at Jasper and says "Bella thought maybe there was a chance Alice was in to her. But … I can't believe what I'm seeing."

We stay a while longer; both of the boys get a few more dances after they finish watching the show Alice and I just put on. I can't help but replay the kiss over and over. I excuse myself for a minute so I can use the restroom before we hop in a cab to go home. Before I know it, Alice is in the restroom with me. We are both overcome with desire and she has me up against the wall, kissing me, deeper than before. Alice slides her hand up my shirt, brushing the side of my breast and then running her thumb over my nipple. I let out a moan, letting her know I want more. I can tell she wants more as well, but we know the guys are waiting on us.

"We'll finish this later. I promise." Says a breathy Alice

I instantly blush. "I hope so. I've wanted this since I found out you were into women."

She gives me a quick kiss before whispering in my ear, "Tonight is your lucky night."

My head starts spinning with the thoughts of what has happened and will happen, when will it. Am I ready for this? Will I know what I'm doing? Will she enjoy it? I wait for her to leave before I look in the mirror and see how much lust is in my own eyes and give myself a little pep talk. "You can do this Bella. It'll be what you want and more. Do what feels right. You know what you like, do it to her."

The four of us hop in a cab, Jasper in the front, while Edward and Alice join me in the back. The sexual tension fills the cab. Jasper gives the driver our address and we speed away from the club. Alice turns to me, running her hand up the inside of my thigh as she kisses my ear. I know she can tell how turned on she has me because once her hand gets to my center, she whispers she can feel how wet I am through my jeans, she isn't wrong. I want my lips on hers, not caring how Edward feels about the situation, I lean back into him, pulling Alice with me. Before she kisses me with much urgency, I glance up at Edward and notice he has a look of awe on his face. The longer I lean against him; I can feel his erection growing. I don't know what possessed him, but I feel him reach between us and starts squeezing my breast and then Alice's. She lets out a moan of pleasure. I grab her ass pulling her even closer to me and thrust my hips into her, creating friction.

Before I know it, she has my shirt up and my bra unlatched; her lips are on my breast. I can't believe this is happening, here in a cab, in front of my boyfriend. She flicks my nipple with her tongue and I can't help but let out a moan. I don't care that there is anyone else around, I want her and nothing is going to stop me, not even Edward. I don't believe he had any intention of doing so as I see him reach over and grab Alice's ass, pushing her hips into me, causing additional friction. The ride home is over in what seems like seconds, even though I know it was minutes. I don't want it to stop.

Alice and I rush out of the cab and up the stairs to our apartment, leaving Edward and Jasper to pay the driver. I can barely get the keys out of my pocket fast enough all the while not wanting to break the kiss we're engaged in once I stop outside the door of our apartment. While I'm unlocking the door, she's unbuttoning my pants and deepening the kiss. Once inside the door and she pulls me into her, sliding my pants down to my ankles, allowing me to step out of them as I kick my shoes off. I get hers undone while she's removes my shirt. She sucks my nipple in and pulls on it and my nipple ring with her teeth. I let out another moan as she starts to slide her fingers between my wet folds. I am able to get her pants and shirt off as we move to the floor. All the while, Edward and Jasper take seats on opposite sides of the room with looks of complete awe spread across their faces.

The guys are sitting watching, taking it all in. I am oblivious to them; I just want more of what I know was going to be unforgettable. She climbs on top of me kissing me with more urgency. She slowly kisses her way down my body, spreading my legs with hers creating more friction. She is looking up at me with a desire I've never seen before, not even in Edward's piercing green eyes. She runs her fingers between my wet folds again before inserting a finger. Before I can even let out a moan, she's made her way down to my center and softly kisses the inside of my left leg, Teasing me, she lightly kisses right above my pelvic bone. I thrust my hips into her face letting her know I want more than just a finger inside of me. Without warning, she moves from the soft kisses she was teasing me with to a full on attack of my clit, flicking it furiously with her tongue. It's nothing like I've felt before. It was gentle yet powerful. As she continues, she inserts another finger, causing me to arch my back. Her pace with her fingers matches her tongue, alternating speeds and force. I let out a scream letting her know the pleasure she's providing me.

I don't want it to end, so I pull her up, kissing her, tasting myself on her lips. I roll us over, putting myself on top. I sit up, taking her beautiful body in. I want her breast in my mouth, I want to taste every inch of her body. I kiss both nipples before working my way down. I can tell she wants me as much as I want her – the heat and wetness. I kiss the inside of her thigh while inserting a finger and then another. As I am making my way up her thigh with gentle kisses, she pulls me up and stops me. Saying she wants me to cum first. At first I object knowing I want to taste her, savor it, and remember it. I pull my fingers up to my mouth and suck on them, tasting her, smelling her juices, wanting more.

I am willing to do whatever she wants, so I roll off of her and onto my back. I glance up and see Edward wide eyed, adjusting himself on the love seat. Jasper is sitting in the recliner on the opposite side watching with a smirk on his face. Before I know it she is between my legs again, working her fingers in and out, sucking on my clit. It doesn't take long for the tension to build within me. I know she can feel me tightening around her fingers because she looks up at me and pleads for me to cum with her eyes. I do as she asks, but I still want more.

I pull her up to me so I can taste myself on her lips. I kiss her, grazing her bottom lip with my tongue till she grants me access. I've tasted myself before on Edward's lips, this tasted different, sweeter.

I pull Edward from his chair and start undressing him, removing his shirt so I can see his rippling abs and tattoos. I kiss his neck and chest as I work on releasing him from his jeans and boxer briefs. After I have him out of his clothes, I grab his hair with some strength, pulling his lips to mine. I tell him that I need him and want him inside of me. He kisses me with much passion. His kiss leaves me breathless once he breaks away. He straddles me so he can get to Alice, leaning in and kisses her while fondling her breasts. I can hear her let out a moan of pure pleasure. I start stroking is massive erection, teasing the tip with my mouth. I shove him off of me so I can work my way back to Alice and kiss her with passion knowing this might be the last time. I turn around and kiss Edward knowing he can taste me on my lips. I can't help but return my gaze to Alice and her stunning beauty. Flipping on to my back, Edward enters me with ease and feels amazing. Alice is still facing me so I reach out and grab her hand, pulling her closer and she leans in and kisses me, before moving away, she whispers that I taste the sweetest, bringing a smile to my face.

Jasper releases his massive manhood from his pants and enters Alice from behind. The entire room smells of sex, a scent I'll never forget. I can feel myself building towards orgasm again with the tension building in my stomach. Edward picks up his pace as he nears his orgasm. I'm so captivated by Alice's beauty that I keep my eyes locked on hers while I have a second mind blowing orgasm. Edward finishes moments after I do, and collapses on to my chest. I can tell Alice is nearing hers as well by the look on her face and the grip of her hand on mine is tightening. I roll Edward off of me and crawl over and kiss Alice as she comes, moaning into my mouth. Just as I finish kissing Alice, Jasper pulls out and releases all over her ass.

We give each other knowing looks that this is an unforgettable first for all of us.

A/N I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first attempt at writing this or anything really. Please review and let me know what you think.

I hope to provide 2 additional POVs in the coming weeks – Edward's and Alice's.

Xo

Lindsay


	2. Edward I can't believe it

**Don't own it. SM owns it and the characters. Just wanted to play, and did we ever. **

**When I say we, I mean we. I wrote the original and wannabescreen wrote Edward's POV. She rocked it. Please leave her some love in the reviews. This was also her first writing experience, so we popped our cherries together. **

**Wannabescreen's (aka Nikki) a/n I may have written the EPOV of this o/s, but this little smut-nugget was all up in lindsrice's dirty little mind first. Big hugs, kisses and boobies gropes to lindsrice for letting me borrow her Edward and do bad, bad things with him. She stole my writing v-card and left me walking funny for days. Also, thanks to anyone who pre-read for us...you rock.**

**Oh and we apologize for stuff, we had people pre-read, but no one beta. **

EPOV

Today is one of those days where I just feel really fucking good. You ever have those days? When you finally feel like your life is where it's supposed to be? Today Bella and I are leaving Indiana to start our lives in Washington, DC. I've got a fucking kick ass new job, a new home in a new city and the girl of my dreams by my side. The Volvo is packed, the parents have been hugged goodbye and Bella and I leaving behind the only home we've ever known.

I couldn't be happier. Well, that's a lie…I would be a whole hell of a lot happier if I wasn't currently driving down I-70, otherwise known as the world's most boring road.

"I still can't believe we're moving to DC." Bella hasn't stopped blabbering the entire drive. I know she's just excited and I'm trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I know. I don't think it'll seem real until I start at the agency on Monday. I'm still in shock that one of the largest firms in the US wants ME to run the art department" I really am still in shock. I thought I would be stuck in Indiana for the rest of our lives, quite honestly. But my hard work finally paid off and the offers started rolling in from all over the country. Bella and I don't have any friends or family in DC, but we have each other and that's all that matters to me.

"Oh, I believe it, babe. You're great at what you do and your employees have always loved you. You have an eye for talent and the agency is going to be lucky to have you. You'll do great." Bella boasts.

She always knows the right things to say. I fucking love this girl. I can't believe she's stuck by me all these years. We've been together since high school and have struggled though some serious shit, but we always seem to work it all out.

"I hope."

The drive down I-70 is just as boring this time as it has been every other time we've made this drive. Bella and I have been traveling back and forth between Indiana and DC over the past few months looking for a place to live and dealing with job interviews. I feel the excitement peak as we approach the city this time, knowing that we will finally be moving into our apartment and settling down here.

"So Bella, what kind of trouble are we going to get in before I start work on Monday?"

"I want to see the Monument." Bella says.

"Of course you do, it looks like a gigantic penis." She's such a perv.

"Well, what would you rather do, Mr. Big Shot Art Director?" Bella sings.

"Oh, I can think of a few things better than drooling over the world's largest cock replica." I joke.

"Do tell," She smirks.

"We could stay in bed all day Friday. Then maybe unpack…naked. I was thinking maybe Saturday we take a walk or run, check out the neighborhood. Then unpack some more….naked. Then on Sunday maybe we can find a coffee shop or café or something close to the apartment. We'll need caffeine for all that naked unpacking we're going to do," I quirk an eyebrow and watch her roll her eyes. I can tell she's thinking about it.

The drive yesterday was a long one and we crashed as soon as we got to the new place. Friday morning comes too quick and we end up lying in bed most of the day, relaxing, napping, talking about how different our lives are going to be here in DC.

When the need for food finally forces us out of bed, Bella pulls on her favorite lazy day outfit: a pair of my boxers and my white button down shirt. She's fucking hot and she knows it. I don't really feel like getting dressed either, so I pull on a pair of boxers and head out to the kitchen. The previous occupants of the apartment have been kind enough to leave us their plethora of take out menus so we order some Chinese and bust out a few bottles of wine.

After our bellies are full and I've got a good wine buzz going on, Bella starts cleaning up the leftover Chinese. I can't help to watch her ass sway as she walks out of the room. Before I even know what I'm doing I've got her pinned up against the kitchen wall, grinding my cock into her warm little mound letting her know exactly what's about to go down. Apparently there is no miscommunication going on because Bella fucking hooks her leg around my thigh and smashes her tits against my chest while trying to hop up on the counter top.

Not that I don't like aggressive Bella, but we're about christen our kitchen I'm going to take a minute to enjoy the view. I take my time unbuttoning her shirt, licking slowly down her neck and collarbone. By the time I make it down to her tits I am awarded with a lovely view of her hard nipples that I know are just aching to be sucked. I continue to lick and suck and tug on her nipples while her moans spur me on. Bella's snakes her had between our bodies and is begging me to take off my boxers, but I resist, dead set on getting her as worked up as possible.

It doesn't take long for control to slip and before I know it Bella's got my boxers around my ankles and is lining me up with her pussy. I fucking grab her ass, throw her onto the counter top and slip my cock right into her perfect little kitty. I try to start off slow and sweet but fuck; I've got my fuckhot girlfriend on the kitchen counter….that's not really slow and sweet territory.

As if she reading my damn mind, she wraps her legs around my waist like a fucking vice. I take it is a cue and start pounding the hell out of her pussy. I don't think Bella's really concerned about the force of my trusts at this point in time because she's moaning so loud I'm pretty sure they can hear her out on the street. I couldn't give a fuck if she woke up the whole block with her porno moans at this point. Bella's holding onto my shoulders for dear life and my thighs are starting to burn. The force of my thrusts are pushing her ass across the counter top and I'm afraid she's gonna end up with counter burn or some shit so I pull her ass all the way to the edge, bend my knees and thrust up into her with everything I've got. She's muttering all kinds of shit I can't understand and I really fucking hope she's getting close because my cock is throbbing and I don't think I'll be able to hold off much longer. Bella's legs start to tremble and I know she's about to cum around my cock. She's shaking and moaning and I fucking love watching her cum like this. After her shuddering subsides, I slide out, grab my cock and cum all over her stomach.

A few months have passed since moving to DC and Bella and I are really settling into a routine. It didn't take us long to make some new friends. We've been hanging out with one couple, Jasper and Alice quite a bit over the past few months. Jasper's cool as hell. We can sit back, have a few beers and shoot the shit about sports, politics or if the new Transformers movie is going to be any good without Megan Fox.

Bella seems to really get along with Jasper's girlfriend Alice as well. I have no idea what they talk about. Probably shoes or clothes or those damn romance novels that they both read. I don't really care, but I love the fact that Bella has found a friend so quickly.

Tonight, Bella and I are celebrating my birthday with Jasper and Alice. Bella shocked me by suggesting we celebrate at a local strip club. I'm all for watching some semi hot chicks shake their big fake tittys in my face from time to time, but I never thought Bella would actually want to tag along and watch it all. Not that Bella is possessive or jealous or anything, she knows that I love her and only her and she will always be the one that I come home to, but I still can't help to be a little nervous about the whole situation. I mean, shit, if we were going to a male strip club would I want to watch some anorexic oily bastard shaking his disco stick in my Bella's face? FUCK NO! I just hope this night doesn't turn into a fucking disaster where I end up alone in my bed with fucking massive hangover and stripper dust all over my pale ass.

Thanks to some pre-partying at Jasper and Alice's place, the four of us roll into one of the classiest strip clubs I've ever been to feeling relaxed and ready to party. We grab a few seats close to the stage and order a round of drinks. Bella and Alice seem to be off in their own little world, sitting close and watching the dancers parade around in all their stripper glory. Alice was right; the strippers here are actually gorgeous even if 99% of the breasts in the club are fake.

"Not to sound totally cliché, but do you and Alice come her often?" I ask Jasper, realizing quickly that I sound like a total jackass.

Jasper chuckles "Actually, Alice and I do come here quite a bit. Alice definitely appreciates the female body and I can't deny my girl her fix of lap dances and boob gropes"

I remember Jasper and Alice talking about how they both dated the same girl back before they met, so I know Alice is bi-sexual. Ever since we found out about Alice's past I swear to God Bella has become obsessed with Alice's sexual preferences. She's always asking me questions like "do you think Alice thinks I'm hot?" or "did you see Alice staring at me today?" or "I wonder if Alice thinks of me that way?" I don't really think Bella wants to hook up with Alice, or any women for that matter. I just think Bella is just suddenly bi-curious and I'm sure it'll just be a phase.

WELL BACK THE FUCK UP AND HOLD THE MOTHER FUCKING PHONE! Ladies and gentlemen, my Bella, my sweet, lovely high school sweetheart Bella, is currently getting a lap dance by a fuckhot stripper! But, holy hell let me tell you, that's not the most shocking thing about this whole stripper-straddling-my-girlfriend scenario. No, the look on my girl's face is what has my pants tightening and my blood pressure going through the fucking roof. I know my baby girl well and my baby girl is currently turned the fuck on!

"Looks like Alice isn't the only one currently enjoying the view my friend" Jasper casually throws out there. Good God…. is he not seeing the same thing that I'm fucking seeing here?

Bella suddenly grabs the stripper's ass and fucking grinds that stripper's barely covered pussy right into her center and I am mother fucking floored. All this time Bella's been talking about Alice and I can honestly say that I didn't really even think about what watching my girl with another girl would be like because I never really expected it to happen.

But I'm sitting here now. Watching my girl's eyes cloud over with what only can be described as pure fucking lust. The rest of the club has faded away and I'm pretty sure my mouth is hanging open and I might even be drooling at this point. I have to make a conscious effort not to palm my rapidly growing erection through my jeans at this point because that might be just a little embarrassing.

The next thing I know, the stripper is pulled off Bella by Alice. That little chick is freakishly strong, I swear. Bella and Alice disappear into a dark corner of the club and I shoot Jasper a confused look.

"Dude, you really have no idea do you?" Jasper smiles smugly.

"What the fuck are you talking about dude?" I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be feeling about all this, but all I know is that Alice just dragged my girlfriend off to some dark corner and I still feel like I just witnessed Stripper Gate 2011.

"Come on Edward. Let's go see if Alice finally got her wish."

What. The. Fuck?

Jasper swaggers off towards the same dark corner that the girls disappeared into and I'm quick to follow suit. Once my eyes adjust to the darkness, I see a sight that will definitely go into the spank bank for the rest of my natural life. Alice is sitting in a club chair with my Bella in her lap. Alice's hands are all over Bella's ass and they are fucking kissing the shit out of each other. I'm not kidding, there's a full on hair-pulling, ass-grabbing, pussy grinding girl-on-girl porno going on right here and my girlfriend is the mother-fucking star, bitches.

"You know, Alice has wanted to hook up with Bella from day one, Edward?" Jasper whispers, apparently not wanting to interrupt the tongue fucking going on right in front of us.

I barley register his words because the girls notice us anyway and look over with hooded eyes and I can't fucking help it….I'm impossibly hard and thanking mother fucking God that my pants are tight enough to keep my erection from punching through my zipper like a fucking heat seeking missile with it's target set on Bella pussy. Or Alice's pussy. Wait…did I just think about Alice's pussy with Jasper standing right next to me? Fuck. I'm a dude, of course I'm thinking about fucking both Alice and Bella. In various positions. On the bar right over there. Or maybe right here on the mother fucking floor. I don't really give a shit who's watching anymore. I need to get in on that action right fucking now.

The girls press pause on their live porno show and run off to the bathroom together. I'm tempted to follow their asses, but Jasper grabs my arm and starts dragging my ass back to our seats by the stage.

"Edward, you need to chill the fuck out man. You look like your going to have a damn aneurysm." Jasper's laughing at me now and I want to punch him in the face.

I hang my head between my legs and try to fight back the urge to follow my dick who is currently calling my all sorts of vagina related names for not busting down the bathroom door and joining the lesbian love fest that is currently going down just 10 feet away from us.

"How can you be so calm dude? Does this happen a lot?"

"Not really man. Alice is be-sexual for sure, but it's not like she's picking up chicks left and right. If it's making you uncomfortable I can tell Alice to back off." Jasper's cool like that and I know he'd have my back if I didn't like what was obviously going down.

"No man. I think I'm OK with it? I don't know? I really never expected Bella to take it this far. I'm just shocked, that's all." It's the truth. Even though all the signs were there, I never expected to see my girl make out with another girl. It's not like I haven't fantasized about that shit, but seeing it happen in real life is another thing all together.

"Well, just so you're prepared, I don't think this night is going to end here at the club. Are you cool if Alice and I come back to your place?" Jasper asks.

"Sure man….but can I ask you a stupid question?" I feel like and idiot, but Jasper's obviously been in this position before and I feel like I need to know the rules, if you know what I mean.

"If you want to know if I'm bi-sexual, the answer is 'No'. And, I like to watch but Alice and I have a rule. You can touch but you cannot fuck. I don't want any other man's junk inside my Alice and I'm assuming you feel the same way about Bella, right? " Jasper cuts to the chase.

"OK. So, do we get to watch, or what?" I ask, feeling more and more like a 15 year old getting ready to see his first set of real live tittys.

"Oh hell yeah, we'll be watching! Just go with the flow man. What ever happens, happens. I have a feeling this is going to be a good night" Jasper chuckles gives me a manly back pat while the girls wander back to their seats. Bella's face is flushed and her hair is a mess and I can't stop thinking about what may or may not have gone down in that bathroom just now.

The cab ride back to our place is full of heavy petting and sloppy kisses. Bella and Alice were all over each other. There were arms in places where legs should have been, load moans, and lots of boob groping. Yeah, I may have even grabbed Alice's tit once or twice. Hey….Jasper said you could touch but not fuck right? I don't think he really even cared because he sat up front with the cabbie and acted like the soft core porn going on in the back seat wasn't even happening. Bella, on the other hand, seemed to REALLY care about my "accidental" Alice boob grope-age. And I'm not talking a head-shaking, finger-snapping "oh no, you didn't!" No way. My Bella liked that shit. My girl moaned so load when I grabbed Alice's tit I thought the cabbie was going to drive up on the sidewalk or some shit, he was rubbernecking it so bad.

When we finally pull up to our apartment, the girls fall out of the cab like a couple of drunk college co-eds. They both practically sprint towards the door. Alice has Bella pinned up against the door with her tongue down my girl's throat while Bella tries to get the door open. I'm about ready to help a sister out when Jasper grabs my arm from behind.

"You alright man?" Jasper asks. I can tell he's concerned about how I'm handling this new side of Bella.

"I'm OK. You?" really eloquent, I know…but the door to my apartment is wide open and Bella and Alice are currently ripping each other's clothes off so I'm not really concerned about having a serious conversation with Jasper right now. Jasper just chuckles and follows me into the apartment.

I'm not sure what to think about the scene currently playing in front of me while I slowly lower myself on the couch. Alice and Bella are both butt ass naked on my living room floor. Alice is hovering over Bella and her hands are all fucking over my girl. She pinching and licking and sucking on her tits. Her hand is in between Bella's legs and I can hear the tell tale sounds of my girl getting finger fucked.

This is so much more intense then watching the girls at the club or compared to what just went down in the cab. My girl is not only on full display for Alice, but Jasper now has a front row view of my girl's honey pot and for a few moments I'm second guessing this whole scenario. What the fuck have we've gotten ourselves into? How are Bella and I ever going to face Jasper and Alice again after this night? It's obvious that there's no going back now. Bella and Alice have crossed all sorts of friendship lines and Jasper's seen every part of Bella that I never imagined would be seen by another human being. My throat starts to close and I think I may be having a panic attack.

All that changes when I see my Bella, who is on top of Alice, kissing and sucking her way down to the mother land. As soon as I see Bella's tongue lick Alice's clit and her fingers disappear in Alice's pussy….all my previous thoughts about this night being a mistake jump out the fucking window like 15 year old boy who just got caught fucking his girlfriend by her gun toting dad. The whole room smells of sex and sweat and I'm not sure how much more I can take.

My hand automatically palms my dick through my jeans and I'm wondering how weird it would be if I whipped it out right now. I tear my eyes away from my naked withering girl and her fuck hot naked friend and peek up at Jasper. He's leaning back against the couch with his dick in hand. Instead of feeling creepy that I just saw Jasper's cock, I feel a wave of relief as I quickly try to free my dick from the confines of my jeans. I don't get very far in my quest before Bella has me off the couch and has her tongue in my mouth. She tastes like pussy and the fact that its Alice's pussy on Bella's tongue just about makes me blow my load right then and there.

Bella and I are trying to tear my clothes off as fast as possible. I feel like I've just been through 12 hours of fucking foreplay and if I don't get my cock inside Bella right fucking now I'm pretty my dick is going to reach up and slap me in the face and tell me to get this fucking show on the mother fucking road.

I push Bella back down on the ground and plunge my cock into her soaking wet pussy in one quick thrust. She's hot and tight and feels like fucking heaven. I take a moment to push deeper and collect myself because I'm pretty sure I could come right this fucking second. Alice doesn't help the situation as I notice her hover back over Bella. Alice is doing that upside down Spiderman kissing shit with Bella and it's so fucking hot. My eyes travel down Alice's smooth back when I notice Jasper come up and slam into Alice from behind. Jasper's going to town on Alice and I finally let myself fucking go. I'm pushing to Bella like my life depends on it, hitting spots deep inside that I know drive her crazy. She's moaning and crying and grinding her hips against my pelvis. Her walls are squeezing the shit out of my dick and I'm so fucking close.

All four of us are moaning and cursing and fucking. The whole thing is surreal and strange and so fucking hot. My head is spinning and my thighs are burning as my orgasm rips through me. I have no control over the words that are coming out of my mouth or the rhythm of my thrusts as Bella's pussy milks my cock over and over and over. When I finally stop cumming, I collapse on top of Bella, trying to catch my breath and come back down from the high. We're both panting and sweating and my girl looks thoroughly fucked.

Yeah, definitely and unforgettable first.

a/n I know, yes, there was one at the start. I just wanted to remind you to look for one more POV…Alice's. She's the dominate one in the triangle of fuckery. Don't forget to show some love to my partner in crime.

xoxo

Linds and Nikki


	3. Alice can dominate

**I don't own any of these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I wanted to play, and so I did. I had so much fun, I might just do it again. Not sure if it'll be another o/s lemon. Not going to promise anything. **

**A HUGE thank you to all who have taken the time to help me put together this fun little project, without you, it would still be sitting at home on my computer. Jaime – thank you for turning me on to this wonderful world of fanfiction. Now I have something to do in my lack of free time. **

**Thank you Nikki for writing Edward's POV, we both popped our writing cherries on this project, and it felt great (at least for me). She made my Edward bad ass.**

**To all of those who pre-read, thanks for putting up with all my horrible grammar. I know for a few of you (Sandy) it's rough.**

Saturday morning, Jasper and I headed to our favorite café for breakfast when it happened – the most beautiful brunette came into my life. She practically ran me over as she came down the stairs with her boyfriend. Her touch sent electricity through me, a sensation I hadn't felt sense I first met Jasper.

Her natural beauty and piercing green eyes took my breath away as she backed away. I've had relationships and random encounters with women, but I had never felt anything like that. Jasper makes me weak in the knees and can take my breath away, but that shot of electricity.

She introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Bella and this is my boyfriend, Edward." Her voice was heavenly. We introduced ourselves, and found out they had just moved here from Indiana. Instantly an idea came to mind on how I was going to get to spend more time with this gorgeous woman – Bella. Her name sounded so sweet, yet so sexy when I said it in my head.

"I know exactly what to do around here. I can point you to all of the local hot spots and those to avoid, especially if you are looking for deals. Some places have a tendency to mark up prices." I said, hoping she'd take me up on showing her around town.

We ended up spending the morning with them at our favorite café talking about what brought them here, what they planned on doing for their next few weekends and if they would like to do this again. The boys talked sports all morning, giving me Bella's attention. I couldn't help but stare at those eyes. They drew me in and distracted me all at the same time. Any chance I got to say her name in our conversation I did, I loved the sound of it and the goose bumps it caused up and down my spine.

My hopes of seeing her on a regular basis were fulfilled; we made plans to do it again. The wheels started turning as I planned our next outing, as it's one of the things I do best. Shopping, lunch, site seeing, the list could go on. But how did I get her alone without it being too obvious.

We parted ways outside of their building and my heart sunk a little as I knew it be sometime before I got to see her again. I couldn't help but notice how firm Bella's ass was in her yoga pants she was wearing to go running in until she came crashing into my life.

As Jasper and I walked home, I mentioned to him how great it is to meet another young couple in the neighborhood. He agreed and mentioned that he is excited to hang out and watch sports with Edward. I mentioned to him how much I liked Bella and think that the two of us could become great friends. Jasper squeezes my hand and looks at me with a smirk on his face, "Don't you go corrupting such a pretty young thing like Bella." He knows me too well. We share an ex-girlfriend – Quinn. She was my first and was an amazing experience. So far, no other woman has compared.

xxxxxxx

Our weekends are always the same, yet different. We were always with Bella and Edward. I was always looking for an opportunity to get more one on one time with her. One weekend, we decided since we hadn't seen each other all week, we needed to just let loose. We head to our favorite bar, where we know Jake will be pouring our drinks extra strong. I had Jasper order my usual along with Bella's crown and coke. The boys started off like they always do when we come here, Irish Car Bombs followed by Guinness. I didn't mind that they drank the car bombs, but J asked Jacob to keep them coming. "Looks like we'd be dragging their asses' home tonight."

"We could always leave them here and find our own way back to the apartment" Chirped Bella. Did she just say what I think she said? We could leave them and find OUR way back! I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but think about putting my lips on hers as I stare into those green eyes. "Do you know how mad they would be? But at least we wouldn't have to worry about them fumbling around to get some ass."

As we sat at the bar, the boys came back with more drinks and I got chatty and started opening up about my past, or our pasts if you want to be specific. We go into detail how we met each other at a surprise party for a mutual female friend that we both happened to date. When I mentioned that we both dated her, Bella's eyes got big with a look of wonderment. And when she noticed I was looking at her a beautiful blush came across her cheeks and she looked away.

"She was beautiful, confident and someone I couldn't resist." I had never met anyone I felt like that about besides Jasper until now, and I don't know if she has those types of feelings for me. Jasper pipes in, "She was gorgeous. I knew of her past, but never would have guessed after meeting Alice that she was the one that broke Quinn's heart." I couldn't help it, I needed to move on. I wasn't sure of myself, let alone my feelings for her.

"She was my first. It was an amazing experience. Since then, no other woman has compared. Jasper knows I'm still into women and that I'll flirt. So far, I haven't brought another woman home." And again, I caught Bella looking at me in awe as I went on about Quinn and again, her cheeks became flush and I couldn't help but smile at her. I wondered what is going on in her head. I excused myself to get up to use the restroom and as I walked by, I made sure I ran my hand across her back so I could feel the electricity I felt when I touched her. I wanted to touch her more; I couldn't resist brushing up against her or touching her hand or face if the opportunity presented itself. I caught myself staring at her, and having to look away before I got drawn into those magnificent green eyes.

I couldn't help but wonder if she could be feeling the same electricity I am for me? Her cheeks blush so easily when I caught her staring or when she caught me. I opened up about my past sexual history to see her reaction; I wanted to know if she was into women. She didn't really react, so I'm not really sure if she has any sexual history with women, let alone kissed one.

xxxxxxx

We decided that we'd make Edward's birthday a night out we wouldn't forget for a long time. I had other intentions when I planned this adventure. I knew it's his birthday, but I'd take any reason to come to this strip club. I've known a few of the dancers for awhile and they knew how to give some of the best dances. My hopes of getting Bella to loosen up might just work tonight. Before heading to the club, we pre-partied at home since we knew the drinks were pricey. After a few Jaeger bombs, we loaded up in the cab and head over to the club. I took advantage of being small and sat in the back to snuggle up next to Bella. The electricity I felt was unbelievable. I resisted the urge to just lean in and kiss her. Her lips looked so kissable with the street lights shimmering off of them.

I saw one of my friends who happen to be the prettiest dancer at the club. In attempted to get her attention, Bella noticed me looking at her and I hear her say, "So Alice, are you going to get a lap dance from her?" I randomly answered with "Probably, but I'd rather have a dance from you." just to see her reaction. Her cheeks blushed, along with the rest of her face and what I can see of her neck and chest. It was so beautiful on her. Her response isn't what I had expected. "But Alice, you've seen me dance and it's not pretty. I'll make a fool out of myself." She said with a little nervous laughter. Maybe she did want to give me a dance. She didn't come out and say no.

If I offered to buy her a dance perhaps that would loosen her up some more and show her how she should give a proper dance. With a huge grin on my face, because this is the best idea I think I've had all night, I offer to buy her a dance. At first, she objected half heartedly and then agreed with a slight smirk on her face. I called over my friend Tanya, handed her the money and told her to give Bella her best. I could tell Bella was nervous, so I leaned down and whispered to her relax and enjoy. I couldn't help but smile and giggle when the DJ put on Pussy Control for Bella's cherry popping lap dance. How perfect.

Watching Bella get the dance, make me want to give her the same attention Tanya was gave her. Or I wanted Bella to ride me like Tanya was riding her. The look on Bella's face was one of excitement and wonderment. Then she did it, she grabbed Tanya's ass and pulled her into her more. I glanced at the boys and see Edward's jaw hanging wide open with Jasper just acting like it's another normal night out. Looking back to Bella, I give her a wink of understanding and know where this night could lead…and I couldn't wait to see if it did.

As soon as the song ended, I grab Bella's hand and dragged her do a dark area of the bar and told her it's her turn to do that to me. As I sat down, I pulled her down onto my lap and grabbed her ass to get her as close to me as possible. I whispered to her, "I've wanted this since you bumped into me the first day we met."

I couldn't help but gaze up at her and want to kiss those beautiful lips. Over the music, I hear "Alice, I'm not sure what…" when I couldn't wait a second longer and I placed a kiss on her lips full of passion, lust and desire. As the kiss continued, I pulled her closer until there is no space left between us. She returned the kiss with the same passion. My heart pounded; I couldn't believe she didn't stop me. We're in the middle of a club. I pulled away for just a second and told her we have an audience as I nod towards Jasper and Edward.

Bella leans down and brushed her lips against my ear and whispered, "I can't tell you how many times I've dreamt about this happening. I never thought you'd pick me." Just those words alone had me so turned on; I grabbed her as with more force to close the distance that was created when we turned to look at the boys. Once the distance was closed, our lips met again with more force and passion then before. I couldn't get enough of this girl. I'm in awe that is wanted me to pick her, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.

Bella excused herself to use the restroom before we headed home. I couldn't stand the separation, so I followed her. Before I knew, I was so overcome with desire; I had her up against the wall, kissing her, grabbing her. I needed to feel her, so I slid my hand up under her shirt, brushing the side of her breast before running my thumb over her taut nipple. Bella has her nipples pierced. I can't believe she has them pierced. I couldn't wait to see if she has anything else pierced or inked. I could tell she liked it by the moan she let out.

I know I wanted more, but understood that we had to stop before the guys came looking. "We'll finish this later. I promise." I told her as I was almost out of breath. I watched as a blush over came her. With a quick kiss, I whispered, "Tonight is your lucky night." And mine. The waiting game to see where it was going to lead from here was killer.

I hoped the cab we got knew how to get us home and quick. I was so turned on and that I was going to explode if I couldn't get my lips and hands back on Bella. The sexual tension between us fills the cab. I wanted her now, and was going to do my best to get as much of her. I turned to her and ran my hand up the inside of her thigh directly to her center as I kissed her ear. She was radiating heat and the wetness was obvious through her jeans. While my mouth was near her ear, I let Bella know I could feel how wet she was.

As I'm about to attack her lips with mine, Bella grabbed me and pulled me with her into Edward. As I crashed my lips to Bella's, I felt Edward's hand reach between us and grope my breasts. He has extremely strong hands. I let out a moan of pleasure, letting both of them know how good it felt to have both of them touching me. Bella's response to my moan was to grab my ass and pull me closer and thrust her hips into mine, creating the friction we were missing with the distance between us.

The opportunity was not going to get away from me; I started getting her clothes off of her before the cab ride was over. I knew she was lying on Edward's lap, and I didn't give a shit. She was mine right then, and he was NOT going to stop me from making her mine. I got my hand up her shirt and unlatch her bra and my mouth on her perfectly shaped taut nipple. I gave it a good flick with my tongue to hear her let out a moan of pleasure. The noises she made drove me wild; I wanted to continue to do things just to hear her make them. I wanted the cab ride to be over with so I could drag her up to their apartment and ravage her body, make her scream with pleasure. What should have been only a 5 minute ride seems like it took 20 minutes.

As soon as the cab started to stop, I grabbed Bella's hand and rushed up the stairs to their apartment leaving the boys to take care of the cab. As soon as we got to the top of the stairs, I attacked Bella's lips while she fumbled to get her keys out to unlock the door. Neither one of us wanted to break the kiss, so she continued to fumble while I start unbuttoning her pants and deepening the kiss. I wanted the damn door unlocked so fucking badly. Finally, she had the door open I yanked her inside.

Not sure if the boys were with us or not, I really didn't give a flying fuck. I got her pants down to her ankles before she had to kick her shoes off so I could get them off along with her black lace panties. Bella started to undo my pants while I removed her shirt in one fell swoop. Once I have her naked, I took a few seconds to admire the perfect body in front of me. She snapped me out of my gaze as she removed the rest of my clothes.

I couldn't resist sucking on and nibbling on her nipple rings. I gave them a slight tug to hear her moan. The sounds got my juices flowing. I slipped a finger between her folds to see just how wet she was and damn was she wet. She was so turned on. As I continued to run my fingers between her folds she continued to let out sounds of pleasure and shifted her hips into my hand trying to create the friction she wanted.

Once she has me completely naked, we made our way to the floor, this is when I noticed the guys have made it into the apartment and have taken seats on opposite sides of the room. I know what they were watching will be something they will never forget. I knew this would be unforgettable for me.

Knowing that this was her first real experience, I took control and climbed on top. It felt good to be in control and I kissed her with some urgency, knowing what was coming. I moved slowly kissing down her body spreading her legs more with mine and giving a little thrust; creating friction I've needed and wanting. I couldn't help but look up in to Bella's magnificent green eyes, the fire and desire in them was indescribable.

She wanted me to continue, so I ran a finger or two between her folds before inserting one. Before she a moan escaped, I teased the inside of her left thigh with light soft kisses. I wanted to tease her more, seeing the way she's squirmed, so I kissed just above Bella's pelvic bone. All the while I teased her she let out small moans, music to my ears.

Bella couldn't stand the teasing any longer; she thrust her hips towards my face. One finger and light kisses wasn't enough, so I attacked her clit, flicking it with force. The moans of pleasure were intense and became louder as she arched her back. I was being powerful, yet gentle with her. The rhythm of my fingers and tongue matched and alternated speeds and force. I continued my pace when Bella let out a scream of pure pleasure.

Bella grabbed me, pulling me up so she could taste herself on my lips, all the while rolling us over so she was on top. She paused for a moment, I assuming to second rethink this adventure. No, that's not what her pause was for, before I knew it, she had my breast in her mouth; she was palming my other one before starting with kisses down to my heat radiating center. She started to tease me as I had her, with little, light kiss on the inside of my thigh as she inserted a finger and then another. Oh God, did that feel great.

I wanted her to continue, but I also wanted to make sure she experienced everything I had to offer, which meant coming first. I stopped Bella before she could get any farther and pull her up and told her that she will be the one coming first. The look in her eyes pleaded with me to let her continue with the direction she was headed, but her body disagreed. She put her two fingers to her mouth and sucked them dry and moaned while doing it. This might have been the sexiest thing I've ever seen this woman do. And to this point, she's done a lot of sex things.

It didn't take much convincing to get Bella on her back again. Before she could object, I have my head between her legs and started working my fingers in and out all the while sucking on her clit and flicking it with my tongue. I could tell that she was building towards climax as her walls started to tighten around my fingers. I took a second to look up at her and plead with her to cum for me. She did as I asked. She came so had, her juices spilled and tasted unlike any others, so sweet. Bella pulled me up from between my legs and kissed me, grazing my bottom lip as she looked for entrance.

Bella was a frisky girl that night, and couldn't get enough. Before I knew it, she had Edward down out of his chair and unleashed from his boxers. As he straddled her, he leaned in and gave me a kiss while fondling my breasts. Wow, that man has some strong, soft hands. I couldn't help but moan from the more aggressive groping I was getting from him. Bella couldn't stand being out of the action, she tossed Edward off of her like he was a rag doll and climbed back towards me. She laid a kiss on me that was unlike any of the other kisses we had shared. It was almost like it was going to be our last. Bella returns to him and I watched him fuck Bella, my girl. All the while he was fucking her, she kept her eyes locked on mine and held my hand and pulled me for a kiss. Before I pulled back, I had to let her know that she was the sweetest thing I've ever tasted. The smile on her face and the additional blush on her cheeks will be unforgettable.

As I watched Edward pound Bella, I needed my man to do the same to me. Jasper finally joins the party and entered me from behind. The smell of sex filled the room, the slapping of skin; the sounds of pleasure filled the air. I couldn't help but keep my eyes on Bella. Her beauty captivated me from day one, but seeing her at that moment, knowing what just happened made me realize how unforgettable of an experience it was for all of us, especially as she reached her second orgasm of the night. I am almost to mine when Bella's lips came crashing down on mine. I let out a moan of pleasure into her mouth just as I reach climax. Just as we broke our kiss, my man pulled out and released all over my ass. Nice, huh?

Sweet innocent Bella is no longer sweet or innocent. We gave each other knowing looks that it was and will as be an unforgettable first for all of us.


End file.
